I Accept You
by J-547
Summary: Sequel to We Meet Again. Beatrix's heart is filled with love for Lincoln. Lincoln prepares himself for a school trip to high school. Friends will be made, secrets will be revealed. Most importantly, will Lincoln and Beatrix get together. Leatrix One-Shot.


This is a Sequel Chapter to "We Meet Again"

Crafordbrain17 wanted me to continue this story, and many of you wanted what happens next. So here we go.

* * *

I Accept You

* * *

(Beatrix)

It was a sunny day in Royal Woods, everyone is in school or at work as per usual on weekdays.

In high school, there's a girl that has been having an eye for a special person. Apparently she had eyes for someone younger than her, that is kind, generous and caring.

That girl was Beatrix, she's been having secret feelings for that young boy. That young boy would be none other than Lincoln Loud. Within over a week ago, they met once again since Beatrix's family moved in next door to the loud and crowded house. They been getting along and becoming great friends since then.

What Lincoln didn't know is that Beatrix has been having an eye for a special person like him since the day she saw his face. She felt like a whole new person since then.

Right now, she's daydreaming on the boy and witnessing his cute smile and adorable face when he laughs. She then saw her loving Prince charming at her face. He gave a wink and she blushed and giggles.

"Oh Lincoln~" She said as she took Lincoln's shoulders and began to close the distance of their faces. She came closer and closer, her heart beating fast and warmer than ever she expected to be around but him. He keeps her warm, he keeps her happy, and many things positive towards Beatrix as she finally has little contact with her upper lip towards Lincoln's.

"Uh, Beatrix. What are you doing?" A girl said.

Beatrix was really in the cafeteria on a table with her friends, she was kissing her backpack in front of them all. People walked by and was a bit creeped out from her actions. She quickly swept the bag of dust, to show she was cleaning it. Putting it back on the floor, she clasps her hands together and smiles brightly while also sweating.

"Just making sure my bag was clean. That's it." She said.

"Really?" saids another girl who was more sassy than the other girl. "I could've sworn you were sucking it's 'face' off when you were like giving it the loving eye."

"Really Jessica, it's nothing." Beatrix said to the girl named Jessica. The only boy in the group, who was chubby started to talk.

"Meh, it's her business so I really shouldn't question it." He said.

"Chet's right, we shouldn't question what she does, even if it's a bit strange." The emo girl said.

"Thank you Melissa!" Beatrix smiles at her as they all began to eat there Lunch and talked about the weekend."

* * *

Beatrix walked in the halls and travelled to her own personal locker. She as getting stuff inside and bringing stuff out, preparing to go and settle for the last period. A certain speaker was in static until it spoke out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! This is the Principle speaking! Just to remind everyone that tomorrow is Grade 5 day. This is where the 5th graders come to high school to expect our performance as a school, so everyone must be in best behaviour to impress our youngsters for when they come to Hugh school soon. That is all. Principle out."

Beatrix was smiling with Joy that everyone from elementary school was coming. She was happy to be greeting everyone that comes, especially a special sosmeone to her and had a close eye on since she met him.

She looked at the photo of Lincoln and sighed as she quietly talked to herself.

"Lincoln. I wish I could tell you right here with you in my hands and give you my reason I don't want to forget you, I want to see you. I always seem you as a special guy. Your so cute, handsome and a very generous gentlemen. If you were here I would only have to say the magic phrase that might surprise you, but shows you who I really am and how I feel about you. I-"

She was cut off from the school bell. She felt shamed and disappointed that she didn't have time to finish. She held her hand and slowly rubs the pictue of Lincoln.

"I'll see you soon my love." Beatrix frowned as she closed her locker and walked to her final class for the day.

The entire time through last period was just her thinking how she could approach Lincoln. She didn't want to be a stalking teenager that is madly wanting him. She only wants him to know how she really feels and to see if he at least respects the fact that she like him very much. She knows that the age gap is a problem, so she didn't expect dating him to be an exception.

The bell ring and she was dissmised from class, as well as everyone else was. They all exited school. She walked down the road and headed for home, planning how to tell Lincoln everything he didn't know about her.

* * *

(Lincoln)

(Hours beforehand)

Lincoln was at his locker, putting stuff away and getting his lunch since its now lunchtime for the pre-teen.

Lincoln took a quick look at the food he has and was smirking. He had a double chocolate sandwich.

"My sisters would be jealous of this." Lincoln quietly laughed to himself as she closed his locker and headed to the cafeteria.

When he went in, he already saw his group friends Clyde, Stella, Liam, Zach and Rusty already at a table. What got Lincoln surprised was that it wasn't only a bigger table, but it had more people on it. Girl Jordan, Hiaku, Penelope and Cristina.

Lincoln was kinda glad that they were all getting along. He walked up to them and took his seat next to Clyde at the end of the table.

"Hey Lincoln, what did you get for dinner." Zach said, looking at the brown bag.

"Sandwiches, double chocolate." He grinned. Everyone was in shock and disbelief.

"I snuck some before my sisters even realise." Everyone chucked and giggled.

"So Lincoln?" Girl Jordan spoke up. "You excited about going high school for the day tomorrow?"

He almost choked on his food but swallowed it down. "What!? When was this announced?!" He said. They all looked at him dumbfounded.

"Didn't you hear the Principle over the com, he announced it." Penelope said.

"Where were you at the time." Stella said.

(Flashback)

Lincoln is in the restroom whistling during recess.

(Flashback ends)

"Aw man Lincoln, you should of heard him, he felt so excited he didn't want to deal with us!" Liam exclaimed.

"It's only for 5 graders, everyone else still stays, meaning the principal must continue the torture of school." Haiku said.

"Oh, I knew that!" Liam said as everyone groaned.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't hear it in the restroom. If I did, it would be a bit creepy hearing his voice when I was there." Lincoln shivers at the idea which everyone cringed and nodded in agreement.

"But now that I know. To answer your question Girl Jordan, I'm kinda excited. Although my sister Lynn was a bit rough in giving me and Clyde the tour for middle school. I still think it would be cool nonetheless." Lincoln said.

"Will any of your sisters be there." Cristina said.

"Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan will be yeah." Lincoln said.

He then felt someone daydreaming. "Clyde I know what your thinking..."

"What, no you don't!"

"Lori?"

Clyde then nosebleeds and faints on the floor.

"Called it."

"Will he be okay?" Zach said.

"It's Clyde, he'll be fine." Rusty said.

"He's right, he'll be back to normal when he wakes up." Lincoln said.

After Lunch and the last few periods. Everyone was dismissed home and preparing for High school.

Lincoln was walking home and fist pumping. "I can't wait, I wonder which of my sisters are gonna be touring me? Also I wonder if I get to meet up with Beatrix and talk some more during breaks and lunch. And it's on a Friday before spring break. Man tomorrow is gonna be kickin!"

Lincoln cheered on as he happily ran home and prepare for tomorrow's event.

* * *

Lincoln got up and was already ready for high school. Everyone was in Vanzilla. Lori dropped off the sister's to their schools and then herself, Leni, Luna, Luan and now Lincoln were at high school.

"So, how you feeling Lincoln." Lori said.

"Feeling!? I'm just so ready for this!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"This will be totes awesome for ya, high school is literally the best." Leni said.

"Not to mention the longer lunches and longer recess." the comedian said.

"It will be fun bro. Which reminds me, your looking at your day guide right here." The rocker said.

"Alright! So what's first?" Lincoln said.

"Well it's kinda of recess already, due to your class being here." Lori said.

Just then the sister's looked around Lincoln and then around each other and then to Lori.

"Wait, where's Clyde?"

"Oh, since he knew you guys were with me mostly, he decided to go with some other people. You know to avoid..." Lincoln paused and everyone looked at the oldest sister.

"Ugh! he doesn't stop does he?" Lori said.

"Unfortunately." Lincoln said.

Just then they spotted a girl waving while she walked by with her friends and younger kids.

"Hi Lincoln!"

Lincoln waved back. "Hey Beatrix!"

The sister's were flabbergasted. They felt dumbfounded and concerned.

"When did you start making friends." Luan said.

"We met at the park yesterday morning as I was walking to school." Lincoln said.

"Dang bro! Making high school friends before high school!?" Luna said.

"Wow Linky! That's amazing!" Leni said.

Lincoln beamed until what came out of Leni's mouth next became unexpected and very painful to his beaming smile.

"I wonder if someone like her would be interested in you for a date!" Leni squealed.

Lincoln quickly drove his smile down to a frown, Lori spitting her drink, Luna just stared with her jaw dropped, Luan just stood there.

"Leni! She's like 16. Lincoln is only 11!"

"Oh.." Leni said now knowing. "That is bad for an age gap."

"No kidding!" Luna said.

"Let's just quickly drop the conversation and.." Lori was cut off from the sudden Bell, showing that it was now a 5 minute mark to class.

"Better get to class! Come on Luna." Lincoln said rushing.

"Right with ya dude. Later dudettes."

The sister's went to their classes. Lincoln gave a sigh as himself and Luna were heading to their classroom. Lincoln now seeing Beatrix again, but Leni popping out that question, it became a very hard thing to be thinking right now. He came to a conclusion that he now had some sort of interest with Beatrix.

"Do I like her?" Lincoln thought.

* * *

It was 9:00 and the school has officially started with the first lesson of the day. Everyone in their seats and the teacher up in the front of the class now writing down some things on the chalkboard.

Lincoln was paying attention but couldn't find it in himself to keep it up. His mind was racing about how Beatrix was so much more like him, but older, cooler, greater, even cute.

Wait.

He started blushing and was now embarrassed. Luna was gazing and saw her brother in a flustered panic. She couldn't tell if its serious or actually a problem.

Once the bell rung, everyone got out and was in the hallways. Luna and Lincoln were walking slowly but Luna spoke up.

"Um bro, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have a lot in my mind right now."

"It's fine dude, If your overwhelmed with high school, it's completely normal."

Lincoln quickly drove his mind into calm but still stern from his thinking about Beatrix and looked at his sister. She had a good feeling in her and kept her smile on him. He felt that she needed to know, although she's very sensitive when it comes to Lincoln's love life.

However she wasn't like the others when it's just her.

"Luna, I need to tell you something." Lincoln said.

"What do you need to tell me."

"I-"

The bell rings and they were in class.

"Tell me after bro!"

Lincoln gave a nod as he frowned. Luna felt she was hurt seeing her brother like this. She couldn't help but feel bad for whatever problem he's having.

After another class it was recess. This gave enough time for the siblings to talk.

"So what's wrong dude."

"Remember that girl that waved at me."

"oh yeah, why?"

"Well, promise me you won't tell a soul." He said sternly. "Um ok, what's up?"

"Her name is Beatrix and..."

"And?"

"I kinda like her."

"Well yeah, your fri-" she stopped and she suddenly went wide eyed. She looked at her brother and gave a nod at her expression.

"Dude! How can you be in love with her? She's way too old for ya!"

"I know, but my heart tells me it doesn't matter and I want to see her again. Her smile and her cute cheeks, her gorgeous hair and her beautiful eyes..." Lincoln snapped out of it. "Ugh! See!? I'm so fallen for her! What do I do?!"

"If I'm honest dude, if your heart is really doing this, if it's really having the hits for her and it really will take any consequence. I say talk to her. Let her know, she might freak out, but help you out."

Lincoln quickly gotten quiet and normal again as he then brights up from his sisters idea.

"That would help. thanks Luna." Lincoln said.

"No problem!" Luna said as they walked towards the next class.

* * *

As soon as Lunch came in time, everyone was in the cue, waiting in the cafeteria with their trays ready to eat with food to be set on.

Lincoln stood in the line and was suddenly greeted by someone from behind.

This somebody went ahead and gave Lincoln a poke on his shoulder. He turns around and sees the big smile.

"Hey Beatrix!"

"Hi Lincoln, how was this morning?"

"Great! Its been a blast so far!" Lincoln said and she giggles.

"It should feel pretty cool huh?" She said and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

They stood in silence and proceed to speak ta the same time.

"So you want to-"

"Sorry, I was so ru-"

"No no no I wa-"

"You can go f-"

They were silent again. Both their minds were racing at the throught of seeing each other.

Beatrix looking at Lincoln as he is her love and savior like a shining Knight and armour. She can't resist his cute face and amazing white unique hair, his eyes gazing into hers. "Come on Beatrix, you got this, just tell him. This is the perfect time!" She thought to herself.

Lincoln looking at Beatrix as she is a woman beyond his league, but a adorable and beautiful girl that any man would like. Although he had known she liked someone else, but it wouldn't hurt to tell her his feelings. "She likes someone else, but I can still give her what I feel. It's not that serious." Lincoln thought to himself.

"Maybe" They both thought.

"We can..."

Then they spoke in unison once again.

"Will you meet me at the park after school?"

They both blush and was wide eyed at each other. They both thought the same thing and now was keeping quiet since people were eyeing them weirdly.

"Can you meet me at the park?" Lincoln said.

"Y-yeah, I can!"

They have their food and went there sperate ways.

* * *

Lincoln and Beatrix went up to her friends and finally introduced Lincoln to Beatrix friends.

"Likewise to meet your friends." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, your a cool dude I hear!" Melissa said. She had long black hair with black shirt and grey jeans, white sneakers.

"Nice to mee ya Link!" Jessica said. She wore the same as Melissa but her shirt was yellow, she had a black jacket and purple yoga pants.

"They are the best of friends." Beatrix said until a certain tall and cubby boy comes into the group. He was wearing big jeans, a green jacke and top.

"Hey girls!" Chet said.

"Hi!" Jessica said.

"Hey!" Melissa said.

Beatrix gave Lincoln her bag who was dumbfounded and gave Chet a big hug at his stomach as it juggles.

"Hehe, hello to you too Beatrix." Chet said as he then looks at the young boy.

Lincoln was in shock and has his jaw dropped down and was in a zone of surprise as he kept looking at the man in front of him.

"Hey, you must be Lincoln." Chet said.

"Uh, yeah!" Lincoln snapping out of his daydream and handshakes with Chet. "Pleasure to meet you, all of you." Lincoln said.

Just then Lincoln hears his name being called from afar. It was Clyde, Stella and Zach.

"Hey guys!" Lincoln said.

"Hey Lincoln!" They all said and they slowly talking in there introduction since yesterday.

"Wait, where's Rusty and Liam?" He said.

Stella gave a sigh and pointed at Rusty, trying to flirt with girls, only to receive slaps and hurtful comments.

"For Liam, I haven't seen him today at all." Zach added.

"Huh. Well, where ever he is, he sure to have a fun time." Lincoln said as everyone nodded.

Beatrix just looked on and was slightly daydreaming from Lincoln. She quickly shakes it off.

"Oh yeah, guys this is Beatrix. A friend of mine. And this is her friend's. Chet, Jessica and Melissa!"

"Wow! Nice to meet you!" Clyde shaking Melissa's hand.

"Heh, likewise." She said.

Clyde whispered to Lincoln.

"Does she remind you of-"

"Haiku, Maggie and my sister Lucy. Yeah."

Stella bowed at Jessica.

"What a gentle woman you are." Jessica said.

"Hehe, thanks."

Zach went up to Chet, he was surprised at Chet's height.

"Whoa your huge. In a good way." Zach said to Chet.

"Haha, it's alright little man!" Chet gave Zach and quick and friendly noogie.

"Uncle! Uncle! Hahaha!"

Everyone shared a laugh just when the bell ring for the second last period.

Everyone went off but Lincoln and Beatrix gave one last glance, telepathically saying to each other to meet at the park after school for a talk.

* * *

Finally, after the last period. The school bell ring for the final time as everyone ran out of school and people cheering on for the upcoming spring break.

The sisters walked together as Lincoln told them he'll be hanging out with friends until sunset.

"Alright twirp, be back before the sun's gone." Lori said as he walked away.

"Have fun Linky." Leni said. "Be sure to not were the time out like wolfs, hahaha!" Luan joked.

Luna went and out her hand on his shoulder. "Good luck with her dude." She winks but goes serious. "And if it happens, don't break her heart."

"Not gonna happen. Thanks for the reminder anyway." They both hug as Vanzilla was honking.

"Come on!"

"Later Lincoln!"

"Later!"

* * *

Lincoln headed down to the park and met up with Beatrix, who was by a bench.

"Hey."

"Hi." She replied.

They stood in silence. They both blushed and were thinking of one another.

"Do you go out and head to Gus games!" Lincoln said, almost red. Beatrix gapsed as she saw Lincoln already going in with the dating. She quietly squealed to herself.

"Sure. I'm dying to ay games against you." Beatrix said. "Just don't be emotional when you lose." She was serious with a grin.

Lincoln returned the grin. "Now you got my attention!"

They went to Gus games and started to play on nearly every arcade.

They played at the ping ping table, Beatrix dominating the game.

"Yeah, woop!"

The racing car game was recrod broken from Lincoln compared to Beatrix.

"Wooohoo!"

They played many games and they were resulted to a tie until they were on the most skilled game for them both, the dance floor.

Unfortantly, they were even, pushing to the limit. And they were both tied in score. They soon laughed together and were happy.

* * *

Soon it became sunset. Lincoln and Beatrix walked to their neighbourhood and soon stopped between their houses.

"I had a fun day with you Lincoln!" She smiles wide.

"Same here. It was fun." Lincoln chuckled.

They soon began to blush. They both look at each other while Lincoln was rubbing his cheek and Beatrix was rubbing her arm.

"Wanna do it again? Sometime?" Lincoln said.

"I like that! I like you!" Beatrix blushes. She then leans in to Lincoln's face.

"Here we go!" Lincoln thought.

Soon they were in a passionate kiss. There lips locked with each others as the sun sets away. The glow of the moon appearing.

"I guess I'll see you later." Beatrix said.

"Yeah!" Lincoln blushed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They soon let go and went back to their homes.

When Lincoln went in, he was greeted by only Lisa.

"Good day male sibling?"

"Yeah, the best day to begin spring break. Totally worth it. How are you." He said.

"Naturally relaxed in a calm environment is very much unpredictable with our family, but it seems to be comfortable."

"Speaking of which..."

"Half of our sisters went to sleep early, they want to prepare for this long time opportunity and make it last."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna just relax this time."

"Indeed, I too need some relaxation." Lisa said

Lincoln chuckles.

"Wanna watch something sci-fi so we can criticise on." Lincoln said.

"Oh the upmost delight!"

"Alright then."

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Lincoln and Beatrix were just hanging out with each other at the park. They were on a bench and were discussing normal conversions.

"So when I went to that convention one time, I was greeded with fans. Fans!" Lincoln said.

"Awe! They must like your story." Beatrix giggles.

"Yeah they did."

They sat in silence for a while until Beatrix had a light bulb lit. She forgotten that she had a secret.

"Lincoln, I wanna show you something!"

"What is it?"

"It's a secret place. A clubhouse. I figure I would want you and your friends want to be apart of this."

"Oh, ok."

Then they both had a an idea.

If we are gonna see this clubhouse, we should throw a party too." Lincoln said.

"Yeah!" She squeals. "Let's do it at night."

"You sure." Lincoln raises an eyebrow.

"Turst me." She winks.

"Hehe ok."

"Come on!" Beatrix said and grabs Lincoln running.

"Whoa Ok!" Lincoln said as he regained his footing and followed Beatrix.

They went and called their friends to meet them at the entrance of the forest for an evening out. Lincoln and Beatrix's parents were fine with it as they were by the forest and seeing their friends walk up to them.

"Hey guys." Stella said.

"So what's going on." Jessica said and then she gasps. "Your gonna do what I think you-"

"Lincoln and his friends should know too. Its only fair." Beatrix said.

"Seems fair to me." Melissa said.

"Huh, what in tarnation are you babbling about." Liam said.

"Haha, don't worry! Your love it!" Chet reassured them.

"Oh what the heck, it couldn't be that bad." Rusty said.

"Let's do it!" Clyde and Zach said.

"Were in!" Lincoln said.

"Great! Follow us!" Beatrix said as herself and her friends went in the dark forest.

The others went through and was already shivering from the cold and darkness.

They kept up with the teenagers as they went though a Bush.

"This way." Whisperes Melissa.

"S-sure." Clyde said as they wLked through and was terrified from the darkness around them.

They all shiver and kept going, without making a sound, incase a dangerous animal comes around.

Beatrix went to a Bush and pulled it wide, revealing the exit.

"Come on!" She walks through. Lincoln goes in and follows her.

"Are you sure, it's really creepy." Lincoln said.

"No. Kidding." Stella said, almost about to faint.

"You'll love it, trust me."

Soon Beatrix, Melissa, Jessica and Chet was out the bushes. Lincoln and his friends followed them covering his eyes from the sudden Bush and the leaves. He then opened his eyes and was in shock.

"Whoa!" Clyde exclaimed.

"No way!" Zach was surprised.

"I can't believe it!" Melissa was shocked.

"Oh my gosh!" Jessica said.

"Rad!" Chet and Rusty said in unison.

A large tree with bog roots, large branches. Underneath the roots was a wooden house, it looked very well built, like a lodge or a cabin.

"This is amazing! I never knew this was here in the forest." Lincoln said.

"This is the clubhouse. Our secret home, me and my friends come here all the time. Pretty cool huh?"

They both held hands.

"Yeah, it sure is."

"So who wants to party!" Jessica said hitting the music.

"You read my mind." Rusty said.

Everyone went inside and started having a good time.

Beatrix and Chet were the last ones in. Unfortunately Chet got stuck within the door.

"Umm..." He stood there awkward. With her right hand and left shoulder, Beatrix tries to push him in.

"Chet! Suck your gut in!"

He did as he told and he was soon inside within a push. Everyone looked at the situation, wanting to know an explanation.

Just then Lincoln spoke up.

"Does getting stuck happen a lot." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, no big deal really." She said.

She tries to regain her breath from pushing Chet; to then realising they saw what was happening and becomes embarrassed while rubbing her arm.

"Chet has always been a nice guy and very skinny. So your probably wondering how he got this way of being..."

"Fat. Its fine to say it." Chet reassured.

"He entered many hogt dog contests in middle school; that's how myself and the girls met him. He did this for 4 years straight. He gave up after we left for high school and he's been like this ever since."

Flashback:

All 3 girls were in the backstage area of Chet's last hot dog match. They hear the roars from where they were.

"The crowd is wild!" Jessica said.

"Yeah, it's like a celebration overjoyed." Melissa said.

"I thinks it's amazing." Beatrix said as they hear the announcer saying begin.

They all quickly dashed towards the entrance of the stage and took a look at Chet, who is half way done with his hot dogs.

"That's amazing." Melissa said.

"That's the fastest hog dog eater I have ever seen in my life!!" Jessica said shocked.

Beatrix beamed with a smile. "It's a great accomplishment."

Chet wins the competition easily. The girls cheered him on until he grabbed the microphone.

"This will be my last game, I quit. Its time for me to get back to what I used to do. I don't really need this anymore. I hope you understand." Chet then walked off the stage. He feels proud but the audience were disappointed and taken back from the speech. The girls themselves were sorry for him, even if Chet didn't see it.

Beatrix rushed up to him. "Chet!"

"Oh hello. You guys are from my grade. Why are you here?" He asked.

"We had backstage passes and came to see you." Beatrix said.

"You were awesome! I never seen anyone eat that much that quick!" Jessica said excitingly.

"There is no rumor about you, only facts. You have an amazing skill with junk food." Melissa said.

"And your stomach!" The girls say and look inin disbelief how much enormous he is.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna have to stop and get back on track." He said.

"What you mean?" Melissa asked.

"Ever since I came into middle school as a skinny boy. When I ate a lot of hot dogs one time for lunch, people were excited and shocked to my eating skills. That's when I entered the contest and enter. Since I am now cubby. Its time for me to get fitter and balance myself out. I'm sure you would understand." Chet explained.

The girls nodded. Just then Beatrix had an idea.

"Wanna be friends, be part of our group." Beatrix said.

"Yeah, we can help you out with anything you need." Jessica said.

"And if you need to talk about anything, we're here to support you." Melissa finished.

Chet felt a big grin on his face and came up to the girls and gave them a hug.

"I'd like that." He said as they all laughed together.

End Flashback:

"We tired to help him, but we were too busy to help with his weight loss as much, due to high school, fitting in and new problems, but no matter what we kept to our word and help him out. And we continue to do so." Beatrix said.

Everyone was dumbfounded but somehow understand the whole story and that junk food is filled with delight and they respect him for that he wanted to lose the weight. The 5th graders gave a thumbs up and Chet smiles.

She then starts to blush in embarrassment and looks down thinking Lincoln is disappointed.

Lincoln then heard slow dance music. He looks back and sees Rusty with a thumbs up, knowing about Lincoln and Beatrix's relationship.

Beatrix, didn't feel comfortable until she saw his hand reaching out.

"May I have this dance?"

Shs then beams with joy and accepts his hand. They danced as everyone began to dance with them and have a great time.

Once they ended, they all decided to head out and promised to come back again. Chet got stuck with Beatrix and now Stella inside.

Beatrix pushes him with her hands.

"I'll help!" Stella said.

"You sure it's not easy." Beatrix said.

"Don't worry, I'm willing to help out regardless." She replied.

They then started to use their shoulders.

"Your just like Lincoln. Always determined." Beatrix said.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Kinda learned it from him."

They then use their backs with full force.

"Trust me when I say this. You got a good guy dating you. One of a kind." Stella smiles.

"Aw why thank you!" She said as they then continue to struggle.

"You OK girls!"

They both shouted yes and took a step back.

"Suck your gut in." Beatrix said and Chet did so.

The girls rushed and gave one push and Chet finally got out.

"Oof, thanks girls. Sorry if it's a pain." Chet said getting up.

"It's ok. Really." Stella said

"You sure?" Beatrix said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine. I don't mind helping.

Beatrix and Chet smiles. Everyone just looked and was proud.

"We better get going or else it'll get late." Liam said.

"No kidding. I don't like the dark." Jessica said, holding Rusty as a shield. He only smirked.

"I embrace it, its kinda fun to be with the dark. It brightens my soul." Melissa said.

Lincoln chuckled at that, reminding him of Lucy.

They started to walk out through the pathway they came in.

"Great night huh?" Beatrix said.

"Oh yeah, we have to do this again." Lincoln replied.

"I agree."

End


End file.
